Libido Hypnotic
by Akira Cat
Summary: It makes Feliciano sad when Ludwig keeps apologising for his poor performance in bed, even if the sex was amazing. After Feliciano visits to big brother Francis' house to discuss Ludwig's anxiety, will a session of recreational hypnosis boost Ludwig's confidence? Warning: Lemon, Yaoi and Hypnosis. DO NOT TRY IT AT HOME UNLESS YOU'RE AN EXPERIENCED HYPNOTIST!


Feliciano and Ludwig's fervent breaths filled the pastel green walls, their hot, sweaty, naked forms spread on the German's bed. The Italian's fingers lightly touched the chest of his boyfriend, whose muscular arms wrapped around the smaller man. Once again, Feliciano was satisfied with their sexual activity, so much so that he hoped Ludwig wouldn't do the same thing afterwards.

"I'm sorry. I messed up again." Every time Feliciano heard the German apologize with such guilt, it made him question not only his own confidence in sex but Ludwig's on other aspects of himself. He knew Ludwig is a strong person; he could settle any dispute and take a leading role when the meetings spiraled into chaos, he wasn't scared of anything (or at least not frightened as easily as Italy would be), and he had skilled hands that could make amazing things from sweets to teddy bears and wooden figurines. So the Italian did find it odd how Ludwig had anxieties when it came to sex. German people aren't known for being romanticists all the time, but he always puts himself down after they do it, leaving Feliciano feeling like he can't be satisfied no matter what. The auburn haired man stared into Ludwig's bare chest with half open hazel eyes.

"Ludwig, why do you always say that? You were good as always," He looked up to the other man's icy blue eyes and his disheveled, blonde hair. Feliciano could tell from his despondent expression he wasn't happy with his performance. He just didn't know why and it was about time Feliciano got it out into the open. "What makes you say that after we have sex? Am I doing something you don't like?" He threw it there in case he was the cause. That only provoked Ludwig's eyes to widen in horror at the mention of that question.

"N-Nein!" The blonde stammered and pushed Feliciano off him so he could maintain eye contact before sitting up on the bed. "It's me…" He finally admitted and stared at the crumpled up, white duvet covers. "I… I just don't know vat to do vhen it comes to being vith you like zis and zen I get scared of not performing vell in bed, only for you to once again take zhe lead because I panic on vhat to do."

Feliciano sat himself up to Ludwig's level and gave him a reassuring smile. "Don't worry about it. Everyone can't be good at everything. You told me that it takes practice to get things right, remember?"

"But still…" Ludwig rubbed his face. "Ve've done zis so many times yet I still rely on you vhen I should take charge. It's not fair on you having to do zee vork all zee time."

"I don't mind, I've been used to it," Feliciano continued to beam. "You've definitely improved since we first went out with each other."

The German shook his head. "I don't sink I'm doing enough." He let out a heavy sigh before crawling out of bed and sauntered across the wooden floor towards the bathroom. "I'm going to shover. You'll be all vight here by yourself, ja?"

Feliciano nodded and said simply, "I'll be fine."

Ludwig's lips curled up slightly before disappearing into the bathroom. As soon as the door closed, the Italian stared at the bed sheets with a worried expression. He was more than understanding for Ludwig's performance anxiety; he's such a perfectionist. The only question plaguing Feliciano's mind now was what could he do to boost Ludwig's confidence in bed? Fortunately, he knew one person who could give a fellow lover some advice. A trip to Paris was in order.

!

The next day, Feliciano found himself admiring the sights of the French capital, including the iron structure of the Eiffel Tower. When he told Ludwig he would be visiting Francis, the German was apprehensive about the Frenchman's unscrupulous intentions but Feliciano insisted he'd come to no harm. Feliciano loved how he could use all five senses to feel love in the atmosphere in France's place. Of course Feliciano was a romantic country too but Francis held the title for being the nation of love for a reason. Aside from the experiences of French nobles and generals with their sexual endeavors, Doisneau's photos of couples snatching kisses or embracing each other on Parisian backdrops supported the country's title. If anyone can give Feliciano the best advice on love, it would be his big brother Francis.

The Italian entered the beige stoned apartment building of the Frenchman's address and everything looked as elegant on the interior as it did outside. The scenic painting's and the plant ornaments helped create a homely feel with every step Feliciano took on the cream carpet. Finally, he reached the oak door with the number address he looked for and knocked three times. Feliciano called Francis earlier to notify him of his visit so he should be at home because he confirmed it. It wasn't at least a minute later when the door opened, revealing the wavy haired, blonde Frenchman's inviting grin. "Bonjour mon petit frère!"

"Ciao Big Brother Francis!" Feliciano beamed and planted European kisses on both sides of his cheeks.

"Well you seemed eager," Francis chuckled and stepped to the side of the door. "Come in! Come in!"

The Italian eagerly entered the inviting apartment; some landscape paintings hung on the golden yellow walls and his feet tapped on the polished wooden floor. Francis strode ahead and guided him to the dull pink couch and a white chair, with a cushion of the same colour as the couch. The Italian took his place on the chair while Francis briefly worked on providing coffee for the both of them, before carrying and handing over one of the mugs of the dark liquid to him. Feliciano thanked the Frenchman as the blonde took his place on the couch. "So what brings you to my abode? You said you wanted to speak to me about somesing," Francis leaned back in a causal manner, sipping his coffee.

Feliciano cradled the white mug in his hand, making sure he didn't scold himself with it. "S-Si. It's about Ludwig."

"Oh la la! Is 'e telling you off again?" Francis frowned at his statement and put hid mug down on the glass coffee table. "Did you come to big brozer Francis for comfort?"

Feliciano shook his head. "N-No! He hasn't done anything wrong! It's just…" He paused while constructing the sentence in his head. "Ludwig… he gets worried about being in bed… with me."

"Oh hon hon!" The Frenchman pulled a mischievous grin; he knew what Feliciano was talking about since every nation pretty much knew they were dating each other. "What sort of sings does 'e worry about in bed?"

"W-Well after we have sex, Ludwig would always put himself down and say how he panics about not performing well, making me take the lead. Even when I told him he was good he'd still deny it. It makes me sad to see him so… unsatisfied with himself after sex. It's supposed to make you feel good afterwards." Feliciano gazed despondently at his coffee.

"In ozer words, 'e 'as some sort of performance anxiety and doesn't want to get somesing wrong," Francis waved his hand in a circular motion. " Zat's very typical of Ludwig; always a perfectionist and can't do anysing wizout some sort of guidance from a person or a manual. To be 'onest, it isn't a 'uge surprise to me."

"Well what can I do to make him feel good about himself afterwards?" Feliciano gave Francis a sincere expression. "I love him very much and I don't want him to be scared of making love with me if it's going make him feel bad all the time."

"Mmm…" The Frenchman pinched his goatee on his chin with his finger and thumb and thought pensively. Italy watched him concentrate on finding a solution until Francis made eye contact with his hazel eyes. "'Ave you ever considered using 'ypnosis on Ludwig?"

"Ipnosis? What's that?" The Italian looked puzzled.

"Non, I said _hypnosis_," The Frenchman strained the 'H' in the word. "Zut alors zose 'ashes' are 'ard to pronounce pour moi." He uttered to himself.

"Wouldn't that make Ludwig act like a chicken and sing songs he wouldn't think of singing badly?" Feliciano took another sip of his coffee.

"Well you can but in zis case, it should be used for therapeutic purposes." Francis explained. "Ludwig's problem is zat 'is performance anxiety makes 'im forget 'ow to relax during sex and zat anxiety triggers all sorts of unnerving soughts, causing 'im to panic. 'E needs to let 'is 'ands and down below sink for 'im razer zan 'is 'ead."

"So this hypnosis can help with that?"

"But of course," Francis gave him a reassuring smile but then turned serious. "'Owever, 'ypnosis is not somesing zat can be used lightly. It is a very powerful technique zat if done wrong, can cause quite a catastrophe wiz zee person you're trying to 'ypnotize. If you want to 'elp Ludwig by using ypnosis, you will 'ave to practice often and 'ard. You need to perfect it so if anysing doesn't go according to plan, you'll know what to do."

Feliciano stared at the coffee in the mug. "Oh. It sounds hard from the way you're putting it." He said in a dejected way.

"Fear not mon petit frère," The Frenchman leaned forward. "'Ypnosis was developed in zee country of love and as such, you can say I am somesing of an expert in it. I am more zan 'appy to 'elp train you in zee art of mind control but it would require lots and lots of practice and dedication. So what do you say to zat?"

Feliciano loved Ludwig more than anyone and anything else in the word; he loved him more than pasta! Feliciano wanted to help him there was no doubt but nothing can be done without a few risks here and there. If something did go wrong, Feliciano would have to sort the problem out rather than running away like he normally did during the wars and even then, it could leave his boyfriend with short or even long term psychological damage. However, if he said no, both him and Ludwig would continue with the cycle of not feeling satisfied with their efforts of pleasing each other. That in turn could cause sexual frustration between the two and then the thought of the arguments terrified the Italian. He didn't want to argue with Ludwig of all people. With that in mind, Feliciano nodded his head and showed a face of determination; his hands clutched his knees after putting the coffee mug on the glass coffee table. "Please, teach me."

"I knew your love for Ludwig would be strong mon petit frère," Francis chuckled and extended a hand to him. "Let us shake on it and we can begin immediately."

Without hesitation, the auburn haired man grabbed and shook the Frenchman's hand. His mind was made up. Italy was going to help Ludwig get over his anxieties and no obstacle will prevent him from running away.

!

The German stroked his blonde, gelled hair back and exhaled. Inside he shivered with nervousness and it had been a two months since the last time he had sex with Feliciano. It was a brief conversation with him; about trying something different later on in the evening that kept playing on his mind, wondering what he was up to. So there Ludwig was, sat on his bed in his bedroom. Feliciano told him to wait there until he came into the room. For the past two months the brunette hadn't visited the German as much as he used to and all sorts of thoughts roamed in his head. Was Feliciano going to tell him he wasn't fit to have sex with him because of the frustration of his anxiety? Of course not! Feliciano wouldn't have the heart to say something as hurtful as that to Ludwig of all people! He was the one who confessed his love to him first so why would he reject him now? The German felt the same as Feliciano did but it took him longer to process and accept his feelings. He had been more than understanding about his anxieties and worries about pleasing him. After all, the reputation of being a romantic preceded the descendant of the great Roman Empire. Ludwig definitely knew he wasn't at all romantic and that made him feel bad for not being able to do as much for Feliciano in terms of affection as he did him. Sure he protected him from the big scary things that invoked fear in the Italian so why couldn't he feel the same way during sex?

Feliciano interrupted his thoughts upon entering the bedroom; his expression seemed serious. Maybe he was going to take action for what Ludwig believed was his lack of performance. Feliciano however greeted him with a smile and took his place on the bed. "Are you okay Ludwig?" He asked quietly.

"Feliciano, if you don't vant to sleep viz me anymore I'm fine about it." Ludwig immediately spouted. "It's obvious I'm not zat good in bed and I sought maybe you've grown frustrated viz me."

The auburn haired man shook his head, gob smacked at the German. "I can never get frustrated at you Ludwig! I love you even more than pasta!"

Ludwig blinked in surprise for a moment before he raised a brief smile "Um… vell, zat's gutt zen. So vhy did you tell me to go upstairs and vait for you? Vhat sort of plan did you have in mind for tonight?"

Feliciano fidgeted a little and glanced at the floor before making eye contact. "Have you ever been hypnotized before?"

"Nein I don't sink," Ludwig shook his head. Was the Italian going to attempt to use hypnosis while having sex? To him it was a foreign idea and one that he didn't think he should take lightly. "Are you going to do zat to me?"

"You don't have to go through with it if you don't want to," Feliciano said immediately after. "It's just I thought if I could use it to relax your nerves, maybe you could enjoy it. It makes me a little sad how you put yourself down even though I know you've come a really long way. I've been practicing hypnosis for two months with Big Brother Francis' help!"

The way Feliciano beamed and said Francis' name unnerved the German (anything with Francis in the equation made him feel uneasy in general). Still, he wouldn't teach Feliciano to be malicious to him or he would refuse to go along with the plan. Ludwig knew hypnosis had its risks to the point where things could go terribly wrong if one committed a mistake. "I don't know…" He tensed his hands. "Vould you be all vight viz having sex viz me vhile I'm in such a state? Vouldn't hypnosis make it less passionate?"

"Don't worry Ludwig! Francis taught me everything he knows so I should have no problem with that," Feliciano said eagerly. "But if you don't want to go through with it, I understand. There are risks with you accidently remembering something bad and then reenacting the memory. If that happens, I know how to stop it. I won't hypnotize you unless you're sure you want to go through with it."

"Vell Feliciano seemed more prepared zan vhat he normally vould," Ludwig mused to himself. He was never this prepared during the wars. Perhaps he made that extra effort to learn something just to make the German happy without hurting anyone else, Feliciano never liked fighting after all. Maybe he should give hypnosis a try; if it doesn't work then they won't have sex that way afterwards. Nothing ventured, nothing gained, as they would say. Ludwig nodded his head with certainty. "All vight. I'll give it a go. You seem to know what you're doing. Besides, it vould be a vaste of two months learning if I said no."

"Really?" Feliciano smiled after getting over the fact Ludwig was willing to entrust himself to him. "O-Okay, sit or lie down in a position which you find comfortable." The German took off his shoes and sat upright against the headboard of the bed. Feliciano rummaged through his pockets and took out a silver coin, hovering it in his left hand at least fifteen inches away and above Ludwig's eyes.

"I want you to keep your eyes and mind focused on this coin. Ignore everything else around you and only focus on the coin and my voice."

The Italian spoke in an unusually calm and soft tone. Ludwig's captivated blue orbs fixed on the shiny object around Feliciano's thumb, middle and index finger. His eyes strained but he didn't want to ruin his bed partner's efforts so he stayed as he was.

"I want you to think about letting your eyelids relax and as you do so you may feel them blinking, trying to stay open but the more your try to stay awake, the more your eyelids just want to relax. For now just try to keep them open."

Ludwig's eyelids began to flicker open and shut, so much so, he simply wanted to close his eyes and not have to deal with keeping them open. However, he had to keep focused on that coin.

"You may notice that the more you try to keep your eyes open, the heavier your eye lids get. Soon your eyelids will become so heavy that you just want to close them completely. Feel the relaxation spread from your eyelids to your face, to your head and all over your body."

Immediately after Italy gave him what seemed like his permission, Ludwig's heavy eyelids eclipsed his blue eyes and leant back against the wooden headboard as though he just nodded off to sleep. The warm sensation of relaxation coursed through his body like Feliciano had instructed. At that point, the Italian set the coin on the wooden bedside table and waited for a minute for his words to sink into Ludwig before he continued.

"Just feel that wonderful feeling of relaxation wash over your body. Feel yourself going deeper and deeper into a trance. Any thoughts you may be thinking will just disappear from your mind and take you deeper and deeper."

The sensation felt so good to the German. Why hadn't he thought about using hypnosis before to calm him down? It doesn't matter since that thought had gone away and sunk him deeper into this pleasurable abyss.

"Now I'm going to count down from three and when I say 'zero', you will be in a deep trance and under my full control. Three, two, one, zero!"

Ludwig's mind became a blank space with nothing but a feeling of eagerly waiting patiently for more of Feliciano's instructions. To him, they were like a refreshing pint of golden beer lubricating his throat. The Italian took a deep breath for the next part; it was the sort of manipulation he wouldn't normally agree to doing since it was so out of character for him. The script according to Francis; was basic enough to do so nothing should go too wrong and Feliciano could trust his big brother figure, so he gave the instructions with smooth tone.

"In a moment, I'm going to count to three. When I reach three you'll open your eyes and you'll no longer be Ludwig, my boyfriend; instead you'll be Hans, my obedient, energetic and enthusiastic sex slave. Your main goals in life will be serving me - touching me, massaging me, feeding me and attending to me in any way I wish, and being as pleasurable and as satisfying to me as possible."

"You'll know that I own you, that you are my property. You'll be happiest when you know that I'm enjoying you, and when you're doing the tasks and duties I give you the best that you can. You'll ﬁnd great pleasure and satisfaction in your service to me and in knowing that you are being used as a slave should be."

"You'll be my deeply committed slave when I count to three and you'll remain my slave until I say the word, "ravioli." When I say the word, "ravioli," you'll no longer be my slave; you'll be Ludwig, my boyfriend again and you'll lie down on the bed, close your eyes, relax and go back into a deep trance."

Feliciano repeated the script at least two more times before he believed Ludwig had absorbed everything he said. The Italian took another deep breath and began the countdown.

"One... Two... Three!"

In a few seconds, the blonde German's eyes flickered open but had a dazed expression. Francis told Feliciano that people respond to hypnotic commands differently based on the experience of hypnotising people who owed the Frenchman some favours for practice. The Italian had to make sure his suggestion reached Ludwig's subconscious.

"Answer this question: who are you?" He inquired. If it worked, Ludwig should not say his real name but the one he was given. The question piqued the German's attention and bought him to stand from the bed. His body looked relaxed and his expression seemed to be one of waiting for an instruction.

"I am your villing and obedient slave, Hans," Ludwig murmured as he locked his gaze on Feliciano. "My only purpose is to please you in any form you vish, Master."

It worked! It actually worked! Feliciano could cheer for joy but he had Ludwig under his control so he had to remain composed. Start off with something simple, he remembered and sat on the bed, Ludwig's eyes followed the Italian expectantly. "I want you to sit beside me and kiss me passionately."

"As you vish Master," Ludwig nodded and lowered himself to Feliciano's level before planting his lips onto his in a kiss exactly as he was instructed. Feliciano's eyes widened with surprise.

"Wow! Ludwig's suddenly became a good kisser!" He thought and immediately melted into his embrace, wrapping his arms around the German's neck. Ludwig's hands rested and squeezed the Italian's waist. If only Feliciano didn't run out of air but he knew he had to give Ludwig other commands since the kissing was pretty much the beginning. He broke away from his boyfriend's hungry lips and panted slowly while the German looked for another instruction from the auburn haired man.

"Vhat do you want me to do now?" He asked.

Feliciano's sandy brown trousers grew uncomfortably tight; he felt as though the role of dominance between the two became blurred even though he knew he was in control of Ludwig. "H-Hans… I want you to watch me strip for you and I want you to feel horny with every piece of clothing I take off. The more of my skin you see the hornier you feel." Feliciano's voice sounded breathless but audible enough for Ludwig to understand since he nodded his head in return. Feliciano smiled and stood from the bed and pulled his green tie from his neck and his white socks from his feet and dropped them on the floor. Ludwig's dilated, blue eyes never broke away as the Italian unfastened the buttons on his yellow pinstriped shirt and slowly slipped it away from his body like a seductive strip tease. The removal of the trousers and the boxers was the most tantalizing part since it bought temporary relief to Feliciano and excitement to Ludwig. The German looked like he wanted to take him here and now but couldn't because he wasn't given the command, but Feliciano wanted to make things more exhilarating for the both of them. "Now it's your turn," He commanded firmly. "Take off your clothes exactly as I have done."

Without hesitation, Ludwig stood from the bed and swayed his hips seductively while undoing the buttons on his white cotton shirt. Feliciano marvelled at the German's newfound confidence as he pulled down his brown trousers in the most stimulating way for the Italian. Who knew Ludwig could be so sexy with the way he took off his attire in such an arousing strip tease. Once all items of clothing were littered across the bedroom floor, Feliciano beckoned Ludwig to come to the bed. "Find the tube of lube wherever you keep it and give it to me." As the blonde opened the bedside table drawers in search for the object, Feliciano almost got caught up in the excitement of having this power over Ludwig. The Italian had been used to being told what to do by other nations like Roderich of Austria. He would obediently carry out the orders whether they are out of genuine generosity or fear of being punished. Now Francis had helped him gain this gift of controlling whoever he chose, only if they'd let him control them like Ludwig and other volunteers he practiced on.

"I've found it Master," Ludwig's arm extended with the white lube tube in his hand. Feliciano took the tube from his boyfriend and pointed to the spot on the bed as he got into a kneeling position. "Kneel there please. I'm going to out some lube on you." He demanded while unscrewing the cap.

Ludwig slowly lowered himself onto the bed, kneeled facing Feliciano and ready to receive the lubrication. Once the Italian covered his hands in enough of the transparent substance, he screwed the cap back on the tube and placed it on the bedside table. Then his lube covered hands smothered Ludwig's hard length, sending a tingling sensation inside the German. While his hands worked smothering his boyfriend's penis, Feliciano connected his hazel eyes to Ludwig's dilated but enthusiastic baby blue orbs. "In a moment, you are going to insert yourself into me and when you do, I want you to lose all your inhibitions and worries because I will be telling you exactly what to do. You don't need to be concerned about anything but pleasuring and making me feel happy. Do you understand?" Feliciano said in a soothing voice.

Ludwig nodded his head, gasping a little. "Of course Master. Serving your happiness is my greatest purpose in life. I vould do anysing to satisfy your needs."

That slight breathless of his answer turned Feliciano on as he wiped the rest of the slippery substance on his own peachy legs. "Good. Let me turn around." Ludwig waited while his boyfriend spun to face the wall and gripped onto the edge of the headboard of the bed. "Now you can insert yourself into me. If it helps, use your fingers if I'm tight" The Italian waited for the feeling of penetration from Ludwig. So far everything had run so smoothly and they didn't run into any serious problems. "Ah!" Feliciano let out a squeak as he felt two of Ludwig's fingers inside him. He must be tight or his boyfriend's member must be so big. He felt it a shame he couldn't use Ludwig's real name instead of Hans, but Francis explained that using a different name would prevent too much of a personality change with the one being hypnotized. Still, Feliciano was turned on and he was supposed to be the one in control in this situation. He could feel Ludwig fully insert himself inside the Italian entrance. "I… want you to thrust yourself into me… I will say how fast or slow I want you to go. For now, just do it somewhere in between. And if I call you Ludwig at any point, I want you to keep going and feel more sexy because you love being called Ludwig." Feliciano barely managed to get the words out even though he created a bit of a risk but he would rather make love with Ludwig rather than the fictional Hans.

"As you vish Master," The German nodded his head and began slowly moving into him before picking up the pace quickly. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's hands holding his hips in place. And the pace was exactly how he wanted it. He was surprised how intuitive in bed his boyfriend could be

"That pace is good Ludwig! Keep going!" The Italian let out a pleasurable moan. He could feel his own length grow hard and erect. And the rhythm of Ludwig's movements… it felt so good! Feliciano's knuckles turned white from holding the headboard so tightly. His skin became hot and sweaty. "I want you to go faster!" He let out a cry and Ludwig obeyed. Feliciano could hear some of the German's grunting amongst his own heavy panting and groaning. The Italian's eyelids squeezed shut just to make the wonderful experience more bearable. "Faster! Oh Ludwig faster! FASTER AND HARDER! Let my screams fill you with desire!" Again, Ludwig complied and thrust him exactly how he wanted. Feliciano could help but find Ludwig's obedience amazing! Only two months ago did he have insecurities of giving his boyfriend what he wanted, however, tonight was different. Under hypnosis, Ludwig was definitely comfortable with the arousing situation and more intuitive too. His loving would most probably give Francis a run for his money. The newfound intuition provoked a question from Ludwig; which surprised Feliciano.

"Do you want me to touch your penis Master?" The Italian never actually gave that command; he only said to let his inhibitions go and do whatever he said. Ludwig was actually getting used to the idea of being the idealistic lover. Feliciano nodded his head.

"Yes Ludwig! Shake it!" He shrilled. No sooner did he give that command did he feel the German's hand around his member and squeezed it, letting out another cry from the Italian. "That's it Ludwig! Shake it harder! HARDER!" A burning sensation erupted inside Feliciano. Ludwig had the confidence to ask for something that Feliciano didn't think about and he was giving it to him with perfection. The Italian was in shock how much Ludwig had turned him on. He just excited him all the way. Feliciano could feel himself coming to the climax. "I'm coming Ludwig! Shake me harder and faster!" With one last effort from the German, Ludwig shook the Italian's member and thrust into him at such an incredible speed. Finally, Feliciano let out the climatic scream. "I LOVE YOU LUDWIG!" The creamy substance exploded from his length and onto Ludwig's hand. "I LOVE YOU TOO MASTER!" The German bellowed as he filled his seed into Feliciano in one orgasmic cry. The emotions rang in the air as both men gave each other their love.

"Slow down now Ludwig… Slow down and stop…" The Italian's screams died to exasperated breaths as the German slowed his thrusting, until Feliciano told him to stop and take himself out of him; which he obeyed. The panting Italian's body was sweaty and exhausted but he had enough strength to turn and kneel in front of his boyfriend. "Show me the hand which you shook me with." Despite Ludwig's tiredness, he compliantly lifted his cum covered right hand at Feliciano's eye level. The Italian slowly reach for the hand and bought it to him. "Let me clean you up," He said seductively and licked Ludwig's index finger before taking it into his mouth. He sucked the substance and moved onto Ludwig's middle finger, tasting himself. It normally wouldn't be a nice taste but since Feliciano was so aroused, the flavour didn't bother him. Once he licked the two fingers clean, Feliciano took them out of his mouth and passed the hand to Ludwig. "You look hungry. Here, taste me."

"Yes Master," Every time he called Feliciano that name, it sent an excitable chill up the Italian's spine. It made him want to do more to Ludwig but he was his boyfriend, and it would be cruel to manipulate him more than he already had. So he satisfied himself with watching Ludwig licking the cum off his fingers in a seductive manner.

"It tastes good doesn't it?" Feliciano gave Ludwig a satisfied smile; which Ludwig also returned with his own.

"It tastes wonderful Master. It's so delicious," He exhaled after he licked the last of the substance off. Feliciano let out a giggle and crawled underneath the duvet cover.

"Come lie under the covers with me," He patted the empty spot next to himself. Ludwig crept over the bed and slipped under the covers with a happy sigh.

"Did I satisfy your needs Master?" He asked breathlessly.

"You did very well. You made feel very happy." Feliciano beamed.

"I'm glad," Ludwig smiled, pleased that he had done his job well. Feliciano could see the German was happy with what went on. He'll have to implant the idea that he did well when he brings him out of hypnosis. Speaking of which, now would be a good time to return Ludwig to the room as himself.

"Ravioli." He whispered. Hans disappeared as Ludwig's eyes slowly shut and his body relaxed. Feliciano cuddled up to the blonde and snaked his arms around him. "Now the fantasy has ended and you are back in your bedroom. You've been fantasising while in a trance and now you're back home with me. You're no longer in the fantasy that I created for you; you're back in reality. Relax and go deeper into the trance." He said with a certain affirmation through his tiredness.

The German didn't flinch even when Feliciano maintained him in a hug. He wondered whether Ludwig was asleep or still in the trance. Either way, the Italian decided he would fully bring him out of his hypnotic trance in the morning, since he was exhausted from his lover tiring him out. He debated whether to implant the idea that he felt great afterwards but in the end he decided against it and drifted off to sleep. Feliciano had manipulated Ludwig enough for one night and he wanted to hear Ludwig say it, without his subconscious being instructed to follow that command.

!

**(Face desks****) I am done! This story… this story was not only the raunchiest thing I wrote but it was also the one that went through the most changes. My main goal (and desire) was to write a lemon fic involving hypnosis. And as I've said, it went through so many changes:**

*** The original plot was that after an argument, France and Prussia uses hypnosis to see whom Spain liked out of the two with kinky results. But it's because of this headcanon and the fact that I had more ideas flying around for it that I changed my mind:**

"_**Germany has terrible performance anxiety, so actually Italy is usually the one who takes the lead in bed. He tells Germany to go at whatever pace he needs to and also lets him indulge in some of his kinks on occasions.**_

_**As far as being understanding, Italy definitely fit the Mediterranean stereotype of being the perfect lover."**_

**So yeah, I changed the main characters to Germany and Italy because I had more reason for writing it rather than just for the sake of it.**

*** I had two scenarios the story could have taken: the Restaurant or the Sex Slave scenario. The restaurant scenario originally involved Italy, making Germany believe he was a seductive but bored waitress at a restaurant and he just wanted something "better to do" than serving customers. After thinking about it, I felt it wasn't going to work so I changed it so Italy told Germany to imagine himself as a customer in a restaurant and Italy plays the waitress. It was fun situation but I discussed the idea with my sister and she asked, "what if Germany doesn't want to do it because he's imagining himself doing it with a non-existent character, not Italy?" I explained that no matter what happens, Germany would follow the scenario because he's under Italy's control but even I had some doubts about my explanation too. And plus, I had a writer's block for that one so I moved onto the other possibility.**

**The sex slave scenario I was very against doing because of how out of character I imagined Italy acting while hypnotizing Germany. I felt that Italy doesn't want to be too controlling because Grandpa Rome grew too powerful and disappeared. However, after thinking I had less cons for this situation than the restaurant scenario, I went along with the sex slave story. Plus, it was the simpler out of the two and I thought, "if Italy's going to do it to Germany for the first time, just keep it simple for him".**

**This is a very LONG story and I managed to survive writing the erotic parts. Mental preparation was key to getting through it.**

**Anyways, review, fave and enjoy the story! **


End file.
